


Ooh, You Make Me Live

by BustedBrain



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Jareth made me do it, Sprinkling of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BustedBrain/pseuds/BustedBrain
Summary: …. It was the most perfect day the goblin king had ever had in his, very, very long life.





	Ooh, You Make Me Live

**Author's Note:**

> AN- 100% recommend listening to You’re My Best Friend, by Queen to set the proper mood for this fic as I envision it playing throughout. Seriously humour me and just do it, hell if you can just put the song on repeat in the background, sit back, and enjoy the ride… uh wait that should be read not ride. Whatever you get it right?

…. It was the most perfect day the goblin king had ever had in his, very, very long life. 

 

The sun shone down on him on this perfectly warm late spring day. A light breeze blowing the long green grass was reminiscent of the easy rippling waves on a pond, as he skipped rocks long ago as a young boy, in a field that seemed to stretch on into eternity in all directions. As he walked the tall grass brushed over the tops of his boots. He took a moment closing his eyes and lifting his face to relish the feel of the sun's rays on his skin, as the breeze flowed over his body and through his golden hair. He felt so at peace in the simple pleasures of this moment in time. A rare reprieve from the chaos and mayhem of the hoard, with their putrid scent and non stop caterwauling. Right now none of that existed, goblins, paperwork, all thought of any responsibilities melted away. All that existed in this moment was him and the peaceful serenity of nature… until there was HER. 

Opening his eyes to the vision before him, the sight of Sarah coming over the slight crest of one of the gentle rolling hills of the field, was enough to make his heart skip a beat and his breath catch in his throat. She hadn’t noticed him yet, as she looked off to the west as she walked, her fingertips gliding over the tops of the long grass and wildflowers. Her long dark locks blowing gently around her face stood out in contrast to the vibrant colours of the sky, grass and brilliant yellows and purples of wildflowers. The cream coloured gown she wore wrapped around her body with the light wind, giving a glimpse of her lithe frame and the gentle curve of her hip. Her rose coloured lips turned up in the slightest hint of a smile, she looked so content, he dared not breathe or move in fear of ruining this one moment in time. Taking a mental snapshot of her, like this, in hopes of being able to relive this moment, time and time again for all eternity.

 

~*~ Ooh, you make me live ~*~  
~*~ Whatever this world can give to me ~*~  
~*~ It's you you're all I see ~*~  
~*~ Ooh, you make me live now honey ~*~  
~*~ Ooh, you make me live ~*~

 

As she followed the path of a bird in flight across the sky, their eyes met, his mismatched crystalline blue and her deep glittering pools of jade. Her smile grew at the sight of him, lighting up her beautiful face . In that moment he knew he must go to her. The urge to have her in his arms overcame him and he ran to her, as she did to him. They both made their way across the field to each other through the long grass with their arms reaching out as they neared one another.

As they met, his arms wrapping around her narrow waist lifting her in the air and spinning her round and round. The sound of her laughter was like music to his ears. He knew in that moment he would do whatever it took to hear her laughter over and over, as often as possible. As he lowered her back to the ground her hands came to rest on his shoulders and that beautiful smiling face looked up at him. Oh how his heart felt full in that moment, as she stood up on tip toe and pressed her lips to his. Her soft lips giving way to him as he twined his hand into the lush locks at the nape of her neck, guiding her slightly as he deepened the kiss. As they both parted gasping for breath, he ran his fingers over her sun kissed cheek gathering the stray hairs and brushing them back behind her ear. 

 

~*~ Oh, you're the best friend that I ever had ~*~  
~*~ I've been with you such a long time ~*~  
~*~ You're my sunshine and I want you to know ~*~  
~*~ That my feelings are true ~*~  
~*~ I really love you ~*~  
~*~ Oh, you're my best friend ~*~

 

Blushing slightly as she shyly turned her head away from his gaze, she took told of his hand and pulled him along skipping as she went. Her laughter returning once more, chiming in his ears like the sound of the most beautiful elven silver bells, as he took to skipping with her. Her merriment was intoxicating and he couldn’t help himself but joining in with her. Suddenly she spun towards him causing him to lose his footing and tumble to the soft grass. Their entwined fingers bringing her down with him. They both laid there in a tangled heap laughing and holding each other. If this moment could only last forever…

 

~*~ Ooh, you make me live ~*~

 

Later when she crawled near, placing the braided crown of flowers she’d made atop his head, he could hold himself back no longer. She yelped in surprise as he quickly grabbed hold of her and flipped her beneath him. He hovered above her staring down at the beautiful sight of her, hair fanned over the ground and her eyes shining up at him as she lightly bit her lower lip. A low moan escaping her lips as he lowered his head, his lips moving over her collar bone leaving a trail of feather light kisses and nips as he travelled back up to her lips once more. By the Gods this woman had the sweetest mouth of any he had ever tasted. As he left her lips once more and made his way back down kissing and licking any and all of her exposed flesh that he could. Her body gave a slight shudder and before he knew it she had turned into the most beautiful barn owl he’d ever seen.

 

~*~ Ooh, I've been wandering 'round ~*~  
~*~ But I still come back to you ~*~  
~*~ In rain or shine ~*~  
~*~ You've stood by me girl ~*~  
~*~ I'm happy at home ~*~  
~*~ You're my best friend ~*~

 

Letting a playful screech, she took flight calling out for him to join her. He quickly obliged her request and for hours the pair soared and danced in the sky over his kingdom, riding the hot air currents throughout the afternoon and into the evening. 

As the air cooled he beckoned for her to follow him, as they landed, transforming back on a high balcony of his castle. Taking her hand he lead her through the stained glass doors to a table set for two with a candlelit dinner. Crystals floating in the air above them casting a warm glow over the stone walls. 

Goblets of his finest wine, a meal fit for a king and such pleasant conversation followed. Along with much shameless flirting. Oh how he could listen to the sweet sound of her voice forever, never growing bored. She was his everything and in that moment nothing could tear him away from the looks she gave him.

 

~*~ Ooh, you make me live ~*~  
~*~ Whenever this world is cruel to me ~*~  
~*~ I got you to help me forgive ~*~  
~*~ Ooh, you make me live now honey ~*~  
~*~ Ooh, you make me live ~*~

 

When their meal was finished they found themselves cuddled up before the fire, wrapped up in a blanket feeding each other strawberries and drinking champagne. His eyes never straying far from her mouth, as he was entranced at the very sight of her lips and tongue wrapping around the juicy berries with each and every bite she took with her luscious mouth. By the Gods the effect she had on him was the most powerful he had ever known. He needed more of her.

 

~*~ You're the first one ~*~  
~*~ When things turn out bad ~*~  
~*~ You know I'll never be lonely ~*~  
~*~ You're my only one ~*~  
~*~ And I love the things ~*~  
~*~ I really love the things that you do ~*~  
~*~ Oh, you're my best friend ~*~

 

Pulling her up onto his lap, her hands curled into his hair as she took command of the kiss, their tongues twining together in a battle for dominance. There was a tightening in his loins as she shifted above him, straddling hips and deepening the kiss.

Ghosting his hands down her back, grasping her hips and pulling her closer to feel the full effect she was having on him, which caused her to gasp, breaking the heated kiss. He moved his attention to her neck and shoulder, kissing and gently nipping at her with his sharp teeth. Her head tossed back as she lightly rocked against him, drawing a growl from her king at the sensation. By the Gods, she would be the death of him. She moved to stand but he held her tight, not wanting the feeling to end. Taking one of his hands off her hip and holding it in her smaller hand, she pressed the fingers of the other hand to his lips to quiet the protest she knew was coming as she stood. She pulled him to his feet and lead him towards the bathroom. 

 

~*~ Ooh, you make me live ~*~

 

With a wave of her hand the sunken tub filled with fragrant bubbles and surrounded by candles illuminating the room in a soft glow. Releasing his hand as she walked towards the bath slowly pulling the dress over her head, revealing to the kings delight that she had been completely bare beneath it... Minx. The fabric pooled onto the floor and he marveled at the sight before him, the candlelight softly illuminating sections of her fully nude form while casting others in shadow. He longed to reach out, wanting to feel his hand glide over her hips and grasp her deliciously round bottom. As she lowered herself into the bath she turned, silently beckoning to him over her shoulder, with a curling finger and mischievous smile. He would be a cad to deny such a request, quickly removing his clothing with about as much grace as an untried fumbling youth. Grace be damned, he didn't want to waste a single second as he hurried to join her, sinking into the blissfully warm depths and taking his place seated behind her.

What a glorious feeling having his arms wrapped around her naked body, with a hand splayed across her stomach, pulling her close. Leaning back into him their bodies molded together, as if they were made to fit just so. His free hand reached up stroking the side of her breast before cupping it with a gentle squeeze, as he slowly kissed her shoulders and neck. The hand on her stomach snaking its way lower, finding its prize. Deft and determined fingers moving with wicked intent, drawing the most delicious moans from her as he took her over the edge. 

 

~*~ I'm happy at home ~*~  
~*~ You're my best friend ~*~  
~*~ Oh, you're my best friend ~*~  
~*~ Ooh, you make me live ~*~  
~*~ You're my best friend ~*~

 

As her shuddering aftershocks subsided he lifted her into his arms and made his way from the bath towards the bedroom. A flick of his wrist drying them, as he laid her on the dark blue silk sheets. Never before had he seen such a beautiful sight, Sarah Williams, His Champion and the one woman who he would have as His Queen laying on his bed. He pinched himself because for a brief moment he thought it must be all a dream. 

“I need you Jareth” She said, her voice taking on a huskier tone, which he rather enjoyed the sound of. She reached out to him, pulling him down to lay with her.

With that he was completely lost in her, no more holding back. Lips, hands, tongues, their bodies moved with each other both trying to get closer, to touch, taste and feel more of the other. When she grasped his length to position him at her entrance he thought he near died in that moment. But then came to realize that was only a false alarm and that the moment his heart truly stopped was when he entered her. By the Gods she was so wet and warm. Her body gripped him like no other as they slowly began to move together, her long legs wrapping around him. The pace quickened once he threw her leg over his shoulder, changing the angle to reach deeper within her. He slid from her almost completely before slamming back into her. The sound of her moans turning his blood to liquid fire, as he felt her begin to flutter around his cock. He knew she was almost there and he wouldn’t be far behind her as he continues to pound into….

He jolted awake quickly sitting upright, his body covered in a fine sheen of cold sweat and in a rather, stiff, predicament.

“Bloody Hell!” He roared, his voice gravely with sleep.

He scrubbed his face with shaking hands, twining his fingers behind his neck, closing his eyes as he threw his head back taking a few deep breaths to steady himself and calm his racing heart.

“Every bloody fucking year, the same bloody fucking nightmare.” He growled as he threw back the silken sheets and rose from the bed. 

The moon light illuminated his lithe form as he padded across the floor grabbing the decanter on his desk and pouring himself a very liberal drink. Quickly downing the amber liquid he refilled the glass a second time and set it down next to the decanter. Gripping the edge of the desk with both hands he lowered his head stretching out his arms and back taking a few more deep breaths. 

“Will I never be rid of that blasted infuriating woman? Will I never know peace?” He pleaded to the unknown.

Standing once more with a deep sigh, he picked up the glass and walked over to the window looking over his kingdom in the glow of the full moon.

“Fuck it,” he raised his glass, “Happy anniversary, Sarah. Wherever you are, I hope your night is going better than mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LFFL Anniversary Challenge
> 
> AN- So this was my first attempt at writing something a bit smutty and holy shit what a nerve wracking experience that is. Can be best described as a roller coaster ride of self doubt and questioning my decisions in life that have brought me to this point … lol
> 
> Please leave a contribution in the little box, positive or negative I’d love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
